


SW Modern AU - Character Designs

by Vault_Emblem



Series: SW modern AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: A collection of all the character designs from the SW Modern AU series + some explanations about them.
Series: SW modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169906
Kudos: 4





	1. Anakin, Ashoka, Obi-Wan

[ ](https://ibb.co/DGt8rQS)

**Anakin** he/him (third highschool year): I had to go with his dumb teenage haircut, but don’t worry, he’ll grow it out

 **Ahsoka** she/her (second highschool year): I gave her vitiligo so she can still have her tattoos in a way. Also she’s trans in this AU but hasn’t started the hormonal therapy yet

 **Obi-Wan** he/him (fifth highschool year): he’s trans and has just started hormonal therapy, that’s why his beard is pretty scarce now. Also glasses cause he looks good in them.


	2. Padmé, Rex, Cody

[ ](https://ibb.co/wKNQZSr)

**Padmé** she/her (fifth highschool year): the coolest gal in the block. In a relationship with Anakin _and_ Rex.

 **Rex** he/him (fifth highschool year): the one most obsessed with sport of the group, which can be seen in the way he dresses. He’s not a natural blonde in this AU.

 **Cody** he/him (maybe he/they I’m still pondering about that) (fifth highschool year): yes, he has an earring in this AU. The gayest of the gays. He, Rex and Wolffe are a triplet. He has the scar too that he accidentally got while fighting with Wolffe when they were kids.


	3. Maul, Savage, Feral

[ ](https://ibb.co/5RWMfBy)

**Maul** he/they (fifth highschool year): he wasn’t allowed to grow his hair out before so he’s doing it now as a form of rebellion. They’ve just started getting the first of a series of facial tattoos that will make him look more like his canon counterpart. They aren't visible since he's wearing boots, but he has prosthetic legs.

 **Savage** he/him (third highschool year): don’t let his appearence fool you he’s a sweetheart.

 **Feral** he/him (first highschool year): the only normie of the family. Maybe once he grows up he’ll join them…


	4. Wolffe, Plo, Kit

[ ](https://ibb.co/162xHQZ)

**Wolffe** he/him (fifth highschool year): scruffy Wolffe for the win. He’s lost his eyes in a fight against Pre Vizsla and his gang of fools.

 **Plo** he/him (first college year): his eyes are too sensitive to the light so he covers them with sunglesses, also wears a mask ‘cause he gets sick often. Tired college student look.

 **Kit** they/them (first college year): they’s wearing a shirt only because they have to. Also they keep going for the socks + sandals combo despite how cursed it is.


End file.
